Eating Me Alive
by PrincessKatniss02
Summary: When life gives you rotten lemons, you can't just make lemonade, Sometimes, you've just got to get whisked away to a hospital to get cured from whatever disease the rotten lemons gave you. It isn't that bad though because you get to befriend other people who are dealing with the same stuff. But life always has tricks up its sleeve, as these four friends are about to find out...


**Hey, everyone! It's PK2, back after five months of not paying any attention to my stories for a full five months! Look, I'm really sorry about the negligence to my work. I should hopefully start consistent updates again** _ **verrryyy**_ **soon, with two new fanfics that I will be starting-this one, and another one that should be up in a few days! They're both Smash Bros AUs, but they're in two very different settings! This one is a Hospital! AU, and the first of my stories to try out a new format! So, let's get to it!**

I first realized my life was about to get majorly screwed up on the morning of April 27, 2013, at approximately 7:45 AM, when I woke up and saw the gigantic gray spots on my left arm and right leg.

The morning was completely normal at first-for about ten minutes, I blinked away sleep from my eyes, got onto one arm, stretched, and slammed my feet on the ground. Once that was done, I stumbled out of my bed and meandered to the bathroom to take a nice, cold, shower to fully wake me up. I staggered up to the mirror to brush my teeth before I took the shower, and that was when I saw the first of the Life-Ruining-Spots, on my left hand.

"What the freak…?" I muttered when I saw the spot. The thing was the color of the kind of clouds you see when a tornado's coming, and it looked like it had a chalky texture. So, I turned on the sink and began to rub at it, thinking it was an exceptionally large piece of dirt. But no matter what, the thing _wouldn't come off_. And it was actually _hurting_ when I scratched it. _It's no big deal,_ I thought to myself. _I can just get in the shower and scrub them off. There's nothing a good sponge won't fix_.

I pulled off my clothes in order to get in the shower- and that's when I saw the rest of the spots.

"Holy mother of Arceus…" I whispered. There must have been at least three hundred of those things on total, practically enveloping my left arm and right leg. By now, I knew that those things were definitely _**not**_ dirt.

But if they _**weren't**_ dirt, then what _**were**_ they?

"Well, you know what they say." I muttered to myself. "Every question in the world is answered when one turns on the shower."

I blasted the shower at its coldest setting. When the water hit the spots, they stabbed like I was getting stung by a thousand bees. I changed the water to its hottest setting. Now the spots were throbbing like a heartbeat. I changed the temperature to a lukewarm setting. Half-throbbing, half-stabbing, but surprisingly bearable. Finally comfortable, I decided it was time for the boxing match between sponge and weird gray spot, and began to scratch at my left arm using the sponge.

That's when the blood began to fly.

It spurted out of my left arm like a bullet flying out of a rifle, filling my arm and mind with the pain one would feel if they were caught in an explosion. Crying out from the shock and pain, I backed up and hit the shower wall. My other arm slipped, and the sponge scratched at one of the spots on my right leg. More blood flew. Now, not only was there more pain in my mind, but there was pain in my leg, too. The world began to spin around me, and I slunk to the shower floor and curled up in the fetal position, screaming and sobbing like a little girl, a combination of water and blood entombing me.

At that moment, I was sure that it was going to be the end of me, right there and then, bleeding my butt off, all alone in the shower.

That is, until I heard a voice, far off in the distance, muttering "Geez, bro, what a way to wake me up."

In my weakened, nearly-bloodless state, I was sure that it was the angels from heaven descending to bring me to their realm,

This may or may not have explained why I was disappointed and relieved all the same to hear the bathroom door swing open, to look up, and to realize that it was just my twin brother, Ash, standing above me in a half-awake blaze of glory, mouth practically lodged into the mantle of the earth.

Oh, silly me, silly me, where are my manners!? I almost forgot to introduce myself! My name is Red. Red Giovanni Ketchum, to be exact. At the time of this moment, I'm sixteen years old, attending Smashville Public High School, in the eleventh grade, a straight-A-student, field hockey, basketball, and lacrosse star, one of the two most popular, good-looking guys in school, and about to have all of that frisked away from me and tossed in the trash.

Anyway, Ash (his full name is Ash Archer Ketchum, and he also goes to the same school, also is in the same grade, is also smart, athletic, and popular, but, unlike me, he _**isn't**_ about to get all of that wasted over.) kneels down, puts on a feeble smile, and jokes. "Have you fallen down, and you can't get up?" he chuckled halfheartedly.

Ohhhhh, boy, how I _**love**_ my precious baby brother. (In case you were wondering, I'm three minutes older than him.)

"Very, very funny, baby bro." I croaked. Ash flinched and growled, (he _**hates**_ being called 'baby bro') but he soon regained his semi-officially-patented Overly Worried Brother face, and then asked "What in the names of Mespirit, Uxie, and Azelf happened?"

I (somehow) managed to roll over, sit up, and show him the spots, which were now drizzled over with blood. "What the hell are those?" Ash whispered as he glanced at them. "I have no freaking goddamn clue, but I woke up and they were there and I tried to scratch them off with the sponge and then they started bleeding to hell and back and-"My train of thought was stopped by a sudden, extremely strong feeling of nausea. I turned over and added vomit to the water-blood mixture, which by now was close to flooding the shower.

More worry and disgust were added to Ash's face. "God-freaking- _damn_ , we **have** to get you to a hospital, and _**fast**_."

"No shit, Sherlock Holmes." I muttered, before getting doubled over by another wave of nausea. When I recovered from the latest vomiting spell, I got onto one arm and croaked "Are Mom and Dad here?"

Ash raised his eyebrows. "If they _**were**_ here, you would already be in an ambulance by now." I raised _my_ eyebrows back at his, and the he said "Seriously, they're at some cooking contest in Hyrule or some town around there. I'll call an ambulance, and _**then**_ I'll call them." " **WHY CALL AN AMBULANCE BEFORE OUR GODDAMN PAR** -" Ash coughed before pointing at the mess I was in, before pulling out his phone and dialing 911.

I passed out pretty soon after he started the call.

And, looking back on the events that happened next, I really, _really,_ _ **really,**_ _ **really**_ wished I had stayed passed out, so I didn't have to go through what happened when I woke up.

 **And here we see my favorite part of writing the first chapters of fanfictions: the cliffhangers! I really do love them! And I'm sure you do too…Do you?**

 **In all seriousness, let's talk about some things. You may have noticed that this was written in a first- person-viewpoint. Normally, I write my stories in a** _ **third**_ **\- person-viewpoint. But, for this story, I thought it would be best to go first-person-viewpoint, to get Red's snarky, sarcastic personality better across. This brings me to another point; Red and Ash. In my headcanon Smash world, the Pokemon Trainer is Red, and Ash doesn't exist at all. I honestly LOVE Ash, however, and I really wanted to slap him in at least one Super Smash Bros fic of mine, and since he doesn't exist in my headcanon world, what better world to use him in that in an AU world? Also, there was one other reason I wanted to use Ash… a reason that you will see in the next chapter!** **I'm a jerk, aren't I?**

 **Anyways, that is it for today! I hope to see you all soon!**


End file.
